Tras bambalinas
by Viko W
Summary: Akatsuki tiene un lugar para reunirse mejor que cualquier guarida: La sala blanca. *oneshot*


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naurto Shippuden no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers y ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Tras bambalinas.**

—¡Cámbialo ya!—grita casi de mala gana Nagato a quien está más cerca del control remoto.

—¡Ni hablar, Dr. Oz aun no termina!

En el programa se habla sobre la ingesta de azúcar y los peligros de la sal. Hidan parece por primera vez no quejarse por ver algo referente con la salud y deja ver una que otra sonrisa al escuchar los consejos y ver las dinámicas. Konan, a lado del inmortal toma el pequeño artefacto y selecciona el menú a un lado de la pantalla, programando un salto hacia el canal en donde esperan ver el nuevo capitulo de ese anime con nombre de comida.

Kisame saca las palomitas recién hechas del microondas y a punta de codazos, entre escandalosas risas y proyectiles que consisten en trozos de zanahoria y jícama logra hacerse de un lugar en el amplio sofá frente a la enorme pantalla de plasma. En minutos trasmitirán la continuación de la batalla final entre Naruto y el malvado villano Madara. Pronto Hidan hunde su mano en el gran tazón recibiendo una mala mirada del espadachín. Él se suelta a reír.

—¡Maldito avaro!—grita llevándose las palomitas a la boca—¡Kakuzu, dile ahora que ese defecto lo tienes monopolizado!

—Cierra la boca Hidan.

—¿Quién apuesta a que antes de que llegue a mitad del episodio el antagonista hará esa _técnica_ especial?

Deidara mira a Konan como si a ésta le hubieran salido un enorme par de orejas sobre la cabeza. La mujer carraspea avergonzada.

—Quizás lo haga antes de que siquiera comience.—comenta Itachi tomando un trozo de jícama. Sasori, a su lado guarda el celular con el cual se entretenía mirando las encuestas de popularidad.

—Lo hará.—apoya el pelirrojo haciéndole una señal a Nagato, que en segundos recibe respuesta con un frappé volador. Sasori lo atrapa en el aire.

—¿Compraron el jugo de naranja?—pregunta Kisame tomando el control remoto y pasándoselo enseguida a Yahiko. Una floja y unísona afirmativa suena en la sala blanca.

—Que bueno que finalmente se murió ese tipo.

Deidara echa una mirada al comentario solitario que provenía de la maquina expendedora de refrescos. Asuma lo mira por encima del hombro y le dedica una sonrisa. El rubio tuerce la boca.

—Si alguien pudiera repetirme, ¿por qué _ese _está aquí, uhn?

—Dijo que traería frituras.—contesta Hidan haciéndole un guiño a lo que el shinobi de Konoha responde con otro igual.

—¿Frituras, uhn?

—¡Shhh! Está comenzando.—dijo alguien.

—Hey, el nuevo opening está muy bien.

—Tiene buenos gráficos, no está mal—Kakuzu abre su cerveza—. Aunque bien podría terminar en la porquería de la batalla entre el chico Uzumaki y 'Pain'.

Varios despreocupados "sí" y uno que otro "tal vez" y "tienes razón" se dejaron escuchar. Deidara se levanta de su asiento no sin antes advertir que hará explotar a cualquiera que trate de usurpar su lugar. Abre el refrigerador a lado de la maquina de sodas y saca el enorme contenedor de jugo.

—¡Oigan!, ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que compró de arándanos, uhn?—echa una fiera mirada al resto. Ciertamente habían comprado el jugo, pero sólo pequeñas botellas del sabor indicado. Ahg, como detestaba el de arándanos, le dejaba mal sabor.

—¡Mi culpa!, lo siento.—dijo Yahiko levantando una mano. Deidara gruñó y tomó uno de los jugos.

En la pantalla ponen un review del capitulo anterior. Sasori saca de nuevo su celular y escribe algo, luego el de Itachi vibra y al abrirlo suelta una risita. Deidara cree que terminara tragando algodón de azúcar antes de que lleguen a comerciales. Entonces al fin, Naruto aparece frente al villano, allí, en aquel escenario casi hecho pedazos que a Kishimoto tanto le gusta usar. El chico nuevamente trata de hacer entrar en razón a Madara y casi pueden jurar el resto de los Akatsukis que al líder se le han olvidado sus líneas porque se queda de pie sin decir nada. Hasta que aquella línea de pensamientos se desmorona y el enmascarado suelta una carcajada propia de un malvado. Nagato se palmea la frente.

—Lo ha hecho de nuevo.

—Sí.—agrega Konan con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es mejor que olvidar el guión—Kisame sonríe divertido mirando al mayor de los Uchiha destornillarse de la risa ante un Naruto tan decidido—. Si hubiese sabido lo que sé ahora pienso que habría actuado igual.

—Idiota, uhn.—farfulló volviendo a su asiento.

Naruto en modo sennin realiza su técnica especial y se lanza contra Madara. Hinata aparece finalmente con el resto de los compañeros del rubio y comienzan los diálogos internos y pensamientos de ánimo hacia el próximo Hokage. Hidan no lo resiste y se echa a reír. Kakuzu le hace guardar silencio tomando un puñado de palomitas. En el televisor, Kiba intenta bloquearle las salidas al Uchiha, junto con Akamaru mientras Sakura reúne chakra en sus puños. Y una vez más los pensamientos atestan la pantalla. Luego entra un flash back grupal de su niñez y Hinata junto con Neji activan el byakugan. Deidara siente vergüenza ajena y luego un poco propia al recordar su actuación en la serie. Naruto se acerca apunto de asestarle el golpe en tanto que los poseedores del ojo blanco le comunican a gritos que ellos aseguraran la posición de Madara en caso de que éste use _ese_ jutsu. Pronto aparece Kakashi, aun en mal estado luego de haber peleado con el antes mencionado, con el raikiri en su puño. La música se hace más intensa. ¡Y entonces…!

… sucede lo que sucedería: Madara se desvanece con su técnica genial. Todos en la habitación apartan la vista de la pantalla y la sitúan en la puerta.

—Ahh, Dios, ¡qué sed que tengo!, espero no se hayan acabado el jugo…—dice el hombre entrando despreocupadamente. Deidara cubre parcialmente su rostro. Ese sujeto no tiene remedio, piensa mirándolo caminar a mitad de la sala.

—Está en el refrigerador.—responde Asuma mirando en la TV a los chicos buscar frenéticamente al Akatsuki.

—¿Trajiste las frituras?

—¿De que otra forma podría estar aquí?—bromeó.

Kakashi cae de rodillas. Ha usado todo lo que le restaba de chakra en ese último golpe sorpresa, que al igual que el resto ha fallado. Naruto rechina los dientes y comienza a gritar. Madara se ríe disimuladamente y abre el refrigerador. Pronto emite un gruñido al toparse con el contenido.

—¿Quién rayos compró jugo de arándanos? ¡Amarga!

—Mi culpa.

—Hey, deben escuchar esto—Sasori sonríe—. Las teorías han comenzado.

Kisame ríe estruendosamente al igual que Hidan, y Kakuzu le sugiere al Uchiha prestar atención.

—¿Por qué nunca nadie sugiere que está dentro de un volcán asando malvaviscos? O, no sé, armando una partida de pokar.

—Porque eso es estúpido.—contestó Hoshigaki mostrando su afilada dentadura.

—La última vez jugamos cartas antes de la pelea contra Kakashi.—Hidan sonrió victorioso ante el inesperado comentario de Konan.

—Esa de que estoy reuniendo chakra en la cima más alta me gusta, tal vez la use cuando regrese...

La sala entera ríe y Deidara hace una mueca arrojándole el envase vacío.

—¡Idiota, ve a pelear antes de que te den por muerto! Es el último episodio, uhn.

Él sonríe de forma bastarda y se quita la máscara fea que Masashi le ha hecho usar. Se limpia el polvo y toma uno de los jugos de botella.

—Descuida, tardaran un rato en las teorías. Oye, Yahiko, dame el control remoto, creo que están pasando el anime del chico loco que se cree Dios en el otro canal.

—Hoy muere el detective, ¿no?—Itachi muerde un trozo de zanahoria.

—Sin spoilers~.

—¿Alguien leyó la novela ya?—Hidan borra la sonrisa al notar las miradas sobre él—¡¿Qué? ¡Es muy buena! ¡Jashin-sama estaría tan orgulloso de B.B.!

—Una tragedia su perdida, ¿no?—Asuma enciende un cigarrillo y Hidan asiente con palabrotas.

"_¡Seré el Dios del nuevo mundo!" _afirma Light gritando a punto de tener sus famosos ataques. Madara dibuja una sonrisa burlona tomando asiento en el descanso para brazos del sillón del rubio. Escucha una protesta de inmediato y él pretende ignorarlo haciendo un comentario sobre Kira.

—Vaya, desvariando tan pronto.

Otra ola de poco efusivos "Seeh" inunda el sitio y el canal se cambia incontables veces hasta que Naruto aparece de nuevo en la pantalla. El pequeño grupo de shinobis selectos aguarda en un terrible silencio y miradas, esperando por el desalmado hombre enmascarado. Kisame toma otra bocanada de palomitas al tiempo en que el resto le dirige una poderosa mirada al último con vida ficticia. Madara pasa de ellos y le da un largo sorbo al pequeño jugo deslizando su brazo izquierdo tras a nuca de Deidara.

—Falta un cuarto de hora para finalizar, debes volver ahora. —Konan pronunció levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Por qué he de volver tan pronto? —cuestiona despreocupadamente mientras Deidara le retuerce el brazo— Será un especial de una hora. Todo el mundo sabe que el capítulo final consta de dos episodios.

—Eso si tardas demasiado en regresar. —dice Yahiko metiendo la mano en el bol de las palomitas.

— ¡¿Es eso posible? —pregunta consternado y poco después libera el brazo del mayor para propinarle un golpe entre las costillas—¡Entonces apresúrate y lárgate de una vez, uhn! ¡No toleraré ver otro episodio de esa estúpida serie!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Aun molesto por haber sido derrotado –ficticiamente- por Sasuke? —la voz aguardentosa de Kisame resuena en los oídos del rubio y el resto de los ex Akatsukis posan la mirada sobre él.

—¡Él no me derrotó! —argumenta poniéndose de pie de un brinco—¡Y en todo caso, el único motivo por el que se le dan tantas atribuciones es por la estúpida lógica y razones sin fundamento de Kishimoto, uhn!

Kisame muestra la hilera de dientes afilados esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—Su fijación por el chico te molesta entonces, ¿no?

Y lo próximo fue Madara estrellando su puño contra la cabeza del espadachín. La sala entera quedó en silencio.

—Qué tonterías dices Kisame—suelta con una escalofriante sonrisa—. Insinuar celos es por demás ridículo y falto de gracia. Sino te conociera bien, diría que te referías a ellos con matices rosas… pero me alegro de conocerte bien, ¿no~?

—…

—Hey, ¡lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece si charlamos un rato por ahí? —antes de poder negarse Madara lo tomó por el brazo y desaparecieron en un espiral que nacía de la máscara, recién puesta, del shinobi.

Sasori vuelve la vista al celular y mientras escribe un mensaje, con voz lánguida dice:

—Apuesto tres biscochos a que sucede una misteriosa caída en esa charla-caminata y una pierna fracturada.

—Cinco y que sucede en media hora. —agrega Asuma encendiendo su cigarrillo.

—¡Ocho biscochos y Kishimoto extiende varios capítulos más el anime, y…! ¡No sé! ¡Decide revivir a otro Madara, el Kyuubi se vuelve bueno, Kabuto se hace un villano importante y Orochimaru vuelve por tercera vez a la vida! —exclama Hidan entre fuertes carcajadas.

El resto ríe también mientras Deidara sale de la habitación colocándose el cinturón con explosivos murmurando varios "voy a matarlo".

Una semana después…

—¡Imposible! ¡Esos ojos!

—¡Edo tensei!

—Ese es… el verdadero Uchiha Madara…

—¡Cuidado! ¡Invoca rocas del espacio! ¡Oh, no!

(…)

—¡Vamos por el Kurama! ¡Mostrémosle quienes son Uzumaki Naruto y su compañero Kyubi!

—¡Sí, chico Uzumaki, boy! ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Rap, hay que darle a este hombre, ya! ¡Uh, oh, oh!

(…)

—¡Kabuto! ¡Lo que haces está mal!

—¡Silencio Itachi! ¡Soy el villano más genial hasta el momento!

(…)

—Sasuke-kun, aun quiero tu cuerpo. Pero te ayudaré con lo que deseas ya que me has revivido.

-apagar televisor-

Y así, los ex Akatsukis presentaron su renuncia ante TV Tokyo y Masashi Kishimoto para no aparecer nunca más en la serie y dedicarse a trabajar como cirqueros de medio tiempo pagando así la renta del departamento compartido de lujo… excepto, claro, Madara. Quien continuó rodando la serie de mierda tan sólo para joder con sus frases ingeniosas y su personalidad bastarda. Aun ahora sigue acudiendo a beber jugo de naranja cuando le viene en gana…

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: **x'DDDDDDDDDD Hidan es videntey Orochimaru vuelve a la vida… ¿cuántas veces se puede matar y revivir a una persona según Masashi? He comenzado a pensar que sería bueno que Yana Toboso se juntara con este hombre, a ver si así, Alois aparece en el manga, una y mil veces.


End file.
